The final fight
by geraldford
Summary: the legion makes a bid for the wasteland but who will stop them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me again nevermind all my grammar mistakes for now every story I write is a way of me getting better this will be my like fith so I think I can get through this one and do it right I don't really have a direction for this one yet gonna get my character explained first so yeah any suggestions just leave a review or send me a message thanks **

jasonn Knox surveyed the scene from his perch atop the cliffs around evergreen mills through the scope on his desert camouflage sniper rifle. It had carbon fiber parts from before the war and he had attached a silencer at the end which made it even deadlier, the wanderer had also extended the clip to hold seven rounds. The Lone Wanderer was dressed in a suit of deser ranger armor. The marines had worn it before the war and it had the same defensive power of a suit of t-45d power armor, minus the strength. Jason liked it better then his power armor since it suited his style more then the clunky and noisy power armor that he used until he found this when he was scavenging through the national guard depot. John had also modified the ranger armor by combining the plates from his Chinese stealth armor, with it so he could become almost invisible at will. On his back was his black scoped and silenced perforator assault rifle.

Beside the wanderer a growl emenated from dogmeat, his faithful traveling companion.

"shhhh, its okay calm down" jasonn said not wanting her to give his position away.

Looking down his scope jason looked at the small encampment of men in armor made from bits and pieces of other pieces of armor, that ended up making them look a lot like roman soldiers, they also had turned the place into a true fortress with crenellations and fires, they even had a flag with a bull waving from the top.

"shit, now I have to see those armor jockeys" jason said as he realized that he would have to warn the brotherhood of steel.

You see Jason and the brotherhood had a little bit of a falling out it happened when he was helping them clear out the rest of vault 87 and one of the newer initiates bumped Jason too close to a barrel of fev in the lower levels. It splashed onto his face mask. Thankfully his eye enhancement implant that he got from Dr. Zimmer when he found his missing android, was not damaged but the "brotherhood" had thought some might have gotten through the air mask in jasons suit and so they took him and tried to detain him for quarantine. To say the least that did not work out and jason left on less then friendly terms with them after knocking out three initiates and breaking off one of sawbones arms.

"aww fuck", Jason said as he saw one of the push a slave girl with black hair around.

"now why the fuck did he have to do that" Jason said as he jogged back to his bike which was parked a few feet behind him on the cliff. Coming to the side he unlatched a missile launcher from the side and reached into one of the saddle bags he had on the back and pulled out some ammo for his rifle, the missile launcher, and a few plasma grenades.

Jason laid down along the rocky cliffs overlooking the place and took aim with his rifle. Sighting in on a sentry at the top of the building Jason heard a soft "pff" as the round was sent out of the rifle.

Jason looked up from his scope as the first legionnaire dropped, he then took out the second one that was with the one on the roof.

Maximus irregulus desecus leader of the ninth legion and commander of the expeditionary force, looked up as a machete fell from the roof to see one of the recruits dangling by a sandal from the fortifications.

"Sniper legionnaires inside now" He shouted grabbing his weapons when he heard the shriek of a missile leaving its launcher. "get inside, leave the slaves just go, go, go" Suddenly there was an explosion and dirt was blasted into maximus's face. His vision started to blur but he was able to see a figure laying down suppressive fire on the fort with a rocket launcher. Just as the figure looked at him he blacked out.

Jason shot another rocket at the building; he was just trying to keep the defenders inside the fort until he could get the 16 or so slaves to megaton. "come on I cant do this forever git come on" jason said as he picked up a five year old with black hair and put him on his shoulder.

"oh shit" jason said when he realized not everyone would fit on his motorcycle. "well here is whats gonna happen im gonna escort you to megaton im gonna scout out ahead and come back on my bike just follow me and youll be safe.

"For CEASAR!" a man with blonde hair shouted as he activated a plasma grenade. Jason had just enough time to grab the five year old and cover him with his armor.

"What the hell, come on kid we gotta go." Jason said as he picked the kid up and handed him a metal helmet "now just hold on to me tight." Jason said as he got on his motorcycle and brought it up to five miles per hour. "Come one dogmeat traveling speed lets go." Jason shouted as dogmeat started to sprint with the bike.

**Hello if anyone can guess the movie i referenced in this ill give you a character the next chapter:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone im back sorry im late lol. But anyways to answer some questions i honestly think that if one person could get the Highwayman to run before this story even took place that someone in DC could have also in chicago the brotherhood there has humvee's and APC's(armored personnel carriers) basically tanks without the giant guns that carry people. Also i know the wanderer looks all powerful right now but lets be honest at the end of fallout3 why wouldn't you keep selling the tech or just scavenge from people sell and the stuff for caps, so i think its close to realistic also he is gonna need it there is gonna be some big plot changes soon and im hoping to continue this one:)**

Jason slowed his bike down as he came to his massive compound that occupied what was once paradise falls. He looked over his work with appreciation, he had immediately demolished the entire place after he took it from the slavers and had used the rubble as scrap metal. He had put up 30 foot high walls made of concrete with laser turrets set on top at 5 foot intervals there were two large gates that were made from 13 inch steel walls that needed their own nuclear generators to be able to open. At each corner of the massive walls were nests with a little invention a few of the scribes from the outcasts had thought of after Jason took out the enclave crawler, they didn't give it up easily though jason remembered, he had to basically threaten them into submission. At eache corner were laser targeting tesla cannons on turrets to stop any unfriendly visitors in vertibirds. Inside the walls jason had dug miles and miles of tunnels which he had turned into storage for food, medical supplies, ammunition, and water, also jason had salvaged quite a few vaults and had taken all their power generators to power his huge complex. In the tunnels jason kept his massive cap fortune securely locked behind a pre-war biometric scanner vault. In some rooms Jason just kept random pieces of scrap so he could build what he needed at will in other rooms he kept all the suits of power armor and any other armor jason thought he might be able to use so being the pack rat he was jason had hundreds of suits of every conceivable armor hung from stands, and to top it all of he had a room for all the weapons he ever found in the wastes. Jason also kept a huge super computer to house all the data he found in the wastes from the arlignton library to any maps he had. Now Jason had to dig up a huge piece of equipment from vault tech to be able to dig out all these tunnels but he was eventually able to find one in the basement of the companies former headquarters.

This was only the underground part, topside jason had built, along with the help of his companions, buildings to house all his wasteland companions, an airstrip for the 7 vertibirds he maintained from the enclaves land crawler, he had even taken the dish and the computers and targeting software from one of the satcomm array's up north and installed it on his base so he could call down artillerally strikes around the outer perimeter of his base when needed. Jason had also reprogrammed a large amount of robots to guard the tunnels and the topside and walls of his main base. Jason had also moved the alien beacon to a heavily fortified bunker so he could make a quick escape if necessary. Yep Jason had a near impregnable fortress he thought as he walked his bike into his proudest achievement his motorpool.

Not many people had cars or any form of motorized transport in the wastes, they were becoming more popular now that the super mutants and enclave were six feet under the ground now, but still jason had armored assault vehicles, humvee's, his bike, he even able to fix up a goliath tank.

As Jason wheeled his bike into the shop, a rasoy voice yelled out to him from across the room.

"Hey that you, Jay?" Charon shouted, after he had picked up a little bit of mechanical savy from Jason charon had actually turned out to be a better mechanic then Jason and so Jason had let him take over the shop as a way to keep the ghoul busy. "How'd she run?" Charon asked as he looked at the bag and peered at a saddle bag, "and whose is this?" He said holding up a toy car.

"I saved a kid from a few freaky tribals, dropped him off at Moira's which reminds me anything on the radio from those armor wearing assholes?" Jason said

"funny you say that boss, yeah they said a vertibird crashed up near the republic of dave and that they were sending the pride and the elder to check it out, they kept on saying over and over on their transmissions to that area that If there were any brotherhood scouts they could find food and shelter at the citadel." Charon said as he sat down at a desk and started fiddling with an engine part.

"you remembered to stay silent right? I don't want them finding out that we hacked their so called secure radio frequency, and changing it. " Jason said As he took off his helmet and looked in the mirror, his black military haircut created a frightening contrast to his blue icy eyes.

"yeah boss I did anyways you think it's the west coast brotherhood?" charon said setting down the part on the table.

"I don't know I saw something today that's got me worried about the wastelands future, and I think its about time me and the Elder had a talk, would you mind mounting the fifty on the humvee and loading it up? I have to get my gear on if it turns into a fight I want to be ready for the worst.

Jason entered his own three story home on the topside of the base, he walked into his ready room where he kept his different armor suits and weapons for different occasions. As he walked in he went over to a glass man sized case that held his best armor yet, it was a suit of the desert ranger armor but he had combined it with what was left of the plates from his chinesse stealth armor and for a nasty surprise he had taken the electrical system out of a suit of tesla armor so he could give a nasty and lethal zap to anything that got to close for his comfort. He exchanged his current suit for that one and then went over to his weapons selection. He first picked up his weapons belt, it was made of leather and looked like the ones from the old western movies in the vault with the individual slots for bullets which were currently held by .357 ammo, it had a holster on the left which held a .357 revolver that was white and black and had a spade on the white handle while the metal of the gun was black with ornate golden etchings on the long barrel. In the right holster there was the wanderer's trusty black hawk 44. Magnum. In the back of the belt there were two holsters with two .45 semi auto pistols slanted out from his spine, they were placed so his duster could easily conceal them. He then strapped a 9mm pistol with extended mags to the outside of his left thigh. On his right thigh he had a 10 mm smg with a silencer and extended mags. He slipped a trench knife in his left boot and in his right boot he slipped a combat knife. He also grabbed, from a specially made safe with a biometric scanner, the sidearm he took off of an alien captain, he strapped that a little behind his hip so he had easy access but it was still concealed from any prying eyes such as the brotherhood. Last but not least he grabbed his rifle, it looked like a rifle from one of those pre-war stories about the second world war except it had This machine written on it and it fired .308 rounds, after that he grabbed his sniper rifle and his xuanlong assault rifle before heading to the motorpool.

"Charon is the humvee ready?" Jason asked as he strolled in placing the helmet on his head, the red optics turning on as the seal clicked close between the helmet and the suit.

"Yeah I packed some grenades in the back but I didn't know which ammo you wanted for the 50. Cal so I packed them all but I loaded it with armor piercing. Are you sure you don't want me or fawkes coming along?" Charon said as he shut the drivers back side door.

"Yeah im sure, but I am gonna need you to take care of dogmeat, ill be back in a few days, you know what to do if im not." Jason said as a backed out of the motor pool and drove out the gate towards the crash site.


End file.
